Legend of the 12
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: "Have you heard the Legend of the 12 Muggles?" He asked quietly. "Why, are you searching for them?" She responded, just as quiet. AU EWE WIP. Full sum inside


Summary: "Have you heard the Legend of the 12 Muggles?" He asked quietly. "Why, are you searching for them?" She responded, just as quiet. He nodded. She laughed, quietly, mirthlessly, and then said, "Searching for an extinct race, how pitiful." Then turned and walked away. AU. EWE. WIP.

Prompt: What if, 5,000 years ago, the Muggles, non-magical human beings, were hunted into extinction by the whole of the magic races? 2,000 years later (3,000 years ago) a prophecy was made about 12 female Muggles that were to save the magical entirety form the rule of a tyrant king.

Characters: Emerald Walker, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Bellatrix Lestrange, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, the rest of the main charas

Pairings: Emerald/Severus, Hermione/Draco, Daphne/Blaise, Astoria/Harry, Pansy/Theo, Ginny/Sirius, Fleur/Bill, Gabrielle/Ron, Tonks/Charlie, Susan/George, Hannah/Neville, Bella/Fred, McGonagall/Dumbledore,

Warnings: SEVERLY AU, EWE, WIP, messing around w/ chara's ages, CRAZY pairings

Disclaimer: In the words of my friend, "What the fuck do you mean, _I _own Harry Potter? I'm NOT J. K. Rowling."

Prologue

A legend states that 5,000 years ago, the Muggles, non-magical human beings, were hunted into extinction by the whole of the magic races? 2,000 years later (3,000 years ago) a prophecy was made about 12 female Muggles that were to save the magical entirety form the rule of a tyrant king. Now, King Voldemort rules the world with an iron fist, letting nothing escape the eyes of himself or his loyal followers, the Death Eaters. However there is a secret group hidden in the bowels of a village named Godric's Hollow, called the Order of the Phoenix, run by an old man and his wife, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore. That is where our story begins.

(Emerald's POV)

Slowly, I pushed myself up from the bed as I woke. Where was I? Where are my friends? What's going on? I turned my head to look to my right and nearly screamed. There was an old woman with her hair in a tight bun looking at me sharply.

"Be still child. I have a few more injuries to tend to." She hissed at me. Injuries….. Oh yes, now I remember. My friends and I were in the woods picking herbs, spices and flowers to replenish our diminishing stock of medical plants when the king's guard rode by. We quickly hid, not wanting to be seen when we heard the bugle. That only meant one thing. The king was visiting our little town of Grimmauld Place, simply known as Grimmauld to the townspeople.

Since the king was visiting we rushed to the hidden shack that we lived in. The people dubbed it the "Screaking Shack" since when the wind blew threw it caused whistling noises and, as we hardly ever left our little home, when the girls and I were playing we tended to screak instead of laugh, especially Bella. The girls! Where were they?! As the oldest I had to protect them! Bellatrix, Nymphadora, Fleur, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, Susan, Hanna, Gabrielle!

"Miss, where are my friends? The other girls I know were with me." I questioned as she finished.

"Your friends are fine, Miss Walker, they are helping my husband with the pub we own." She replied, turning away.

"Oh thank the heavens. Ma'am if you don't mind my asking, where are we and who are you?"

She was busy cleaning up the supplies as she answered, "We are in the village Godric's Hollow and I am Minerva Dumbledore. You and the other girls are staying with us until you get better. Now, drink this and go back to sleep." She had turned around and gave me a potion which I took and handed her back the vial. Laying my head down I heard her walk out of the room as my eyes closed and all went black.


End file.
